Many game calls have been developed over the years for the purpose of simulating vocalizations made by particular types of animals. Game calls are used by hunters, photographers, wildlife watchers, and many other outdoor enthusiasts. With respect to all game calls, continual efforts are made to more closely replicate the actual sound of the particular animal.
Virtually all game calls require skill for effective use. Some calls are highly difficult to use and require hours of practice before a person can master the call. Often, a particular game call simply cannot be mastered by a segment of users because of the difficulties presented by call.
One example of a difficult-to-master game call is a reed-type diaphragm call commonly used for calling turkeys and elk, but also used for calling other animals. The diaphragm call fits completely into a person's mouth. A peripheral, flexible edge extending from the diaphragm call on three sides must seal against the roof of the caller's mouth. The side of the diaphragm call that does not include the edge includes a free end of a latex membrane stretched between a frame in the diaphragm call. The free end of the latex membrane is pointed toward the opening of the caller's mouth. The caller is required to keep the diaphragm in place by using his or her tongue, while forcing a certain amount of air to travel through approximately a 1/8 inch gap between the caller's tongue and the latex membrane. Vibration of the membrane emits a sound intended to replicate a particular animal. The tongue pressure applied to the latex membrane and the distance between the latex membrane and the roof of the caller's mouth will affect the tone of the sound produced by the call. This type of call is difficult to master because the call must seal properly within the mouth, proper tongue pressure must be applied to the latex membrane, a proper gap between the tongue and the membrane must be established, and the proper distance between the membrane and the roof of the person's mouth must be maintained.
Still other problems exist with respect to diaphragm calls. For example, such calls are typically built in a single size. Since the arc of a person's palate usually differs from one person to another, a one-size diaphragm call is often unsuitable for a particular caller. For such callers, a traditional diaphragm call must be moved either backward or forward in the person's mouth to position the call so that the distance between the roof of the mouth and the latex membrane is optimal. Often, the call must be positioned far back in the caller's mouth to create the proper fit, which may cause the caller to gag or choke.
Another problem with respect to traditional diaphragm game calls is that the latex membrane can easily be stretched beyond its modulus of elasticity so that permanent deformation occurs, or the diaphragm is pulled from the frame that holds the latex membrane in tension. Still another problem with respect to traditional diaphragm calls is that there is no way to adjust the call structurally to vary the sounds emitted from the call. Typically, the only way to change the sound is to move the call inside the mouth and/or change the pressure exerted by the tongue.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a game call that is easier to use as compared to traditional game calls. There is further a need to provide a diaphragm game call that removes one of the many variables the caller is required to master in order to effectively use the game call. There is also a need to develop a diaphragm call that prevents the latex membrane from being deformed beyond a point where permanent deformation occurs. There is still another need for a diaphragm game call that can be adjusted structurally to vary the sound emitted from the game call.
The present invention involves a diaphragm game call that includes a shelf projecting above the latex membrane of the game call to create a fixed distance between the surface of the latex and the extending shelf. Traditionally, this distance has been created between the roof of the person's mouth using the game call and the latex membrane, which will vary depending upon the caller and other factors. The shelf defines a constant distance or gap between the latex membrane and the shelf to make the call easier to use and produce sounds that are easy to replicate. The protruding shelf also prevents the latex from being pushed upwardly by the tongue beyond its modulus of elasticity to prevent permanent deformation of the latex membrane. The shelf may also be adjusted to vary the distance between the latex membrane and the shelf. Other advantages, features, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed disclosure which follows.